Magical Romances
by JustThatFloatingDreamer
Summary: This is(or, hopefully will become)a series of oneshots, with different ships/pairings. Interative! Please review!
1. Jily

A/N:** Hey guys! I've decided I want to try something new. So this is going to be a series of oneshots. I want you guys to tell me a pairing and any other details you want me to use. Please, please, review/tell me a paring. The first one will be the one and only, Jily!**

* * *

"You know I love you, Evans?" James tilted his head down to look at his girlfriend. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course, Potter. You've only been telling me that since bloody third year."

James grinned. "But you still love me." Lily turned and looked into his eyes. "James Sodding Potter. I love you. Now, can we go back to studying?"

James pouted. "You know, Lilykins, if you weren't dating me, I'd think that you love studying more than me." Lily looked at him incredulously. "Oh, James. You know we have the N.E.W.T.s coming up. We can't afford to not study." She turned back around and continued reading her Charms textbook.

James frowned, and nuzzled her neck, mumbling something into her hair. Lily smiled and cocked her head. "What? Didn't quite catch that." James lifted his head and turned her round so she was facing him again. "Lily? What do you think is going to happen, you know, with You-Know-Who and everything?"

She pursed her lips, evidently in thought. Her eyes flashed up to his, that clear, gem-like jade brimming with intelligence that he loved so much.

"What makes you want to ask that, James?" He dropped his gaze. Murmuring quietly, so quietly Lily almost didn't hear him, he said, "I was just worrying about you, you know, because you're-"

Lily had cut him off with a kiss. "Lily?" "James. You bloody idiot. Why are you so sweet?" She hugged him, burying her face into the crook between his shoulder and neck. James hesitated, not fully comprending what just happened.

He patted her back a few times, then stopped, feeling weird. "Lily, you OK?"

She looked up, face flushed and eyes a little teary. "I'm fine. You're just so freaking romantic. You know that?"

He grinned, relieved that he hadn't accidently offended her or something. "Oh, Lilykins, that is what I do! Shower you with romance 24/7!"

Lily shook her head, but accepted his kiss. They pulled apart, and rested with their foreheads against each other.

Her eyes were still closed, so James took the time to look at her. His warm, swirling, hazel eyes swept across her face, noting the pale, porcelain skin, the full rosy lips, slightly swollen from kissing, and her eyelashes, devoid of makeup, fanning out over her cheeks.

Using his hand, he brushed a few strands of her hair back from her face . Merlin, he loved her hair. It felt like liquid fire. It was the color of rich amber in the sun, had the texture of the softest silk and flowed in a river till her mid back.

She slowely opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't know, Potter. What is going to happen with You-Know-Who. But I know that I will go down fighting with you."

* * *

**You like? *crosses fingers* Please, please review. It would mean so much.**

**Happy Fanfictioning,**

**JustThatFloatingDreamer**


	2. Snily

**A/N: Hey guys! One with Snape included was requested, so, here you go!**

* * *

"Lily! Wait up!" Lily turned, her shower of red hair glinting in the sunlight. She laughed at the sight of the flustered boy trying to catch up to her.

"Hello, Severus. Ready to go to Potions? I do hope Slughorn's going to go easy on us with the Amortentia. I still have to study which combination of ingredients in the love potion makes it smell different for each individual."

Severus nodded breathlessly and hurried to keep up with Lily's brisk strides. "I can always help you, if you want, Lily. You know that."

Lily turned sad eyes on him. "Sev, you know we can't study together. Our friends don't exactly appreciate each other…My friends think you're a 'quote on quote' "slimy git", while your friends think I'm a-I'm a…Mud-Muggleborn."

Severus flinched at the hurt flashing across her face. No face that beautiful should ever have to deal with that pain.

Gritting his teeth, Severus spat out, "I couldn't care less what they think about you, Lily. And you shouldn't care either. We can meet in the library. They never go into the library."

Lily smiled at him as they reached the door to the dungeon in which Potions class took place. "I'd like that, Severus."

They hurried into the classroom, careful to go to their respectful sides of the classroom, Severus dumping his things rather clumsily next to a swarthy looking boy, with claws long enough to rival a cat's, and Lily sitting down gracefully next to Alice, a smiling, kind girl who was too nice for her own good.

Too late, Lily realized she had sat in front of the world's, literally, biggest slimy git.

"Oi, Evans! Bet you couldn't wait to sit in front of me, eh?" James Potter whispered. Lily turned, purposely whipping him across the face with her hair and knocking off his glasses.

"Oh! Potter! I didn't see you there, hiding behind that mask. Oh, wait. That's you face." She smiled sweetly before turning back around and unloading supplies.

Across the room, Severus hid his smile quietly into his crushed rose thorns.

Lily was just dumping a few peppermint sprigs into her cauldron when words appeared on her notes.

_Quick thinking there with Potter, Lily. Hilarious, yet insulting. You really should give classes on the art of insults._

Lily shook her head, though slightly pleased. She wrote back,

_That was nothing. You have yet to see the real mastery of my quick-wittyness._

Words instantly appeared again.

_Really. Well, then. Be my guest, and hit Potter with a few good ones._

Lily looked over at Severus, who grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs up.

_Fine. Watch and learn, Sev, watch and learn._

Lily swung around to face James, who was momentarily caught off guard, but recovered quickly. "Well, then, Lilykins. I guess you couldn't resist my charm. Tell me, does my love potion smell like the one and only James Potter to you?"

Lily snorted. "I should hope not. Wouldn't want my nostrils to singe. I also want to inform you that your cauldron is spilling over. Cheers, Potter."

And with that, she blew the bubbles spilling over onto his face, where they then stuck on, perfuming him with a most delightful smell, turned in to heart-shaped bubbles, and began chorusing loudly, "_Oh, a most wonderful love, comes from heaven above, when two hearts are joined as oneeee. But sadly for you, that cannot be true, for your face is monstrous sight. Why else would you be, desperately brewing me, if you could find someone?" _

The Slytherin side burst out laughing, while the Gryffindors had the common sense to snigger quietly into their hands_. _James turned red, a shade that quite nicely complimented the hearts on his face, and Lily told him that. He opened his mouth and stuttered furiously.

"Stuttering, Potter? A usual side-effect for the love potion." Lily then winked at him and turned, looking down on her note. Sure enough, scrawls were shaping.

_I stand corrected. That was pure and utter genius, Lily. You have my complete respect now. All hail the Insult Queen!_

_Why thank you, Severus. That is a great honor, one with an added bonus, because I got to deflate James's ginormous head, too._

Slughorn, at that moment, chose to walk over, collecting samples of their love potions. "Merlin's pants, boy, what happened to you?" Before James could stammer an excuse, Lily said confidently, "He's been taught a lesson, is all."

Slughorn, seeming satisfied, nodded, collected their samples, and walked away. Smirking, Lily gathered her things and went to meet Severus at the door.

"Ready to go study, Lily?" Lily nodded, beaming. "Oh, yea. The love potion suddenly just became that much more interesting for me."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was a bit longer...Remember, the purpose of this is for you guys to request pairings, so review away!**

**JustThatFloatingDreamer**


End file.
